The Madhouse Case Files
information from the FBIs uncovered under the courtesy of dem The latest crack(ed up) crew of the ever-growing organized crime problem. Each is to be taken down alone and in heavy raids. Information about the whereabouts of any of these individuals will be rewarded by the police department and Federal Bureau of Investiagion. '' 'Dem "The God:father:" Vare' * We don't even know what the fuck this thing is, but the one time we actually managed to speak to it, all it did was tell shitty puns. * Appearing to be the ringleader of sorts, this.. thing slaughters most anything in its way. We're not sure how, why, or where all the bodies are going, but it's safe to assume not on a remote Caribbean island. One of its largest claims to infamy was walking into an FBI office, tearing down his Most Wanted poster in front of dozens of viewers, and leaving unscathed. Yes, there was conflict. Yes, he still left unscathed. 'Do not engage. Period.' 'Soda "Double-tap Cola" ' * Because apparently even mobsters play Call of fucking Duty. * Perhaps the most "normal" of the violent bunch, at least as you could get, she runs twin pistols when in need of packing heat, instead of something completely insane. Calm and collect until she says so, there's not a time where she's left a target alive, or been around long enough for authorities to arrive with her still on the scene. Blending in perfectly with the crowd, and disappearing like a ghost, she's like a cobra waiting to strike. 'Do not engage alone, if you can even find her.' 'Sassilia "Queen of Diamonds" Abernthy' * They couldn't all be violent, but that usually means she just stays under the radar more often than not. * Rather than dealing with opposition with a bullet, Sassilia tends to deal with the opposition in some gamble or another of some extraordinarily high stakes of questionable legality. To the dismay of any luck-bound individuals, however, the house has yet to lose, and tends to take a lot more than any gambler could ever wish to give. 'Do not engage if you have a gambling addiction, or if there are other members around.' 'Pepper "Pepper-ation" Steaku' * Even the prodigies are getting caught up in crime, what next, doctors? (nice) * Debatably the most sane of the group, she tends to plan near-anything with more than one basic step to it with her know-how and easily-connectable nature. After all, who wouldn't trust a brilliant child like her? Usually staying behind at the alleged "Clubhouse" as it's been dropped a few times over conversation, she makes the plan and runs it from back home, letting the others take over the physical labor for her. 'Do not engage around other members.' 'Tyler "Mag Rattler" Spoonington' * Yes, we have lost count of thousands of rounds of tommy gun ammunition. Yes, this is where we believe more than 80% of it went. * Sporting a classic mobster weapon, this psychopath brings a new definition to running and gunning. Entire buildings are cleaned out in one visit from this maniac, rarely needing more than one or two dead at all. Beyond that he just starts laughing and screaming, occasionally shouting something about a bully. 'Do not engage without bulletproof gear.' 'Shafeena "Fear me" ' * Name one time you saw a little girl slinging dynamite and explosives that didn't scare you. That's what I thought. * Preferring a more direct approach, this youngling has a vast array of explosives as her weapons of choice rather than a knife or a gun. On more than one occasion she's blown up entire city blocks while aiming for a single target, or simply because she was feeling a bit bored. Given her lack of desire for accuracy in a hit, she and the Mag Rattler appear to get along very well, both on the field and off. 'Do not engage without proper bombsquad gear.' 'Raf "Cocochop" ' * I'm sure if she ran an actual butchery there'd still be more blood on her than in the meat. * Serial, brutal, and maiming cannot even begin to fully describe what happens to anything found after at the hands of this killer. To exemplify this, we think less than three victims caused more than 75% of the blood on her, any more simply being layered. The bandages aren't from injuries sustained by others, they're from her own lack of self-control once that knife starts swinging. It's believed she's never cleaned it, and the more glimpses of her we see, the less likely we think it will ever be, or ever stop getting dirtier. 'Do not engage in close range.' 'Burf "The Doctor" Abutt' * Who could think any form of thug would have a medical license? Makes you wonder why they're even a criminal to begin with, don't it? * Another more under-the-radar member, The Doctor tends to work more in hypotheticals than in actualities with his patients. "I ''could ''give you anesthesia, or maybe it's chlorine gas," that sort of thing. Any other run-of-the-mill patient wouldn't even notice the ring he's wrapped up in, but anyone who does notice, they're not in a good situation as is. 'Do not engage if you're on the operating table, or there are other members around.' 'Niall "The Nurse" ' * Every doctor needs an assistant, even criminal ones. * Working with The Doctor, even before getting caught up with the rest of their crew, he serves as just that; his nurse. However, given he's less needed than The Doctor himself, the extra time is used to throw as much toxic crap together as possible as further intimidation in The Doctor's work. He also wields a mean scalpel. 'Do not engage with other members around.' 'Tibbers "The Bear" Hastur' * Because what's a gang without some overly luxurious animal? * Okay, we know it's not an actual bear, but The Bear is just as deadly as his namesake. A cleaver almost does him a disservice; almost. While not as messy as Cocochop, The Bear is just as, if not maybe more lethal. Angering this beast only makes him even more brutal, so it's best to try and keep him calm if at all possible in any future detainment attempts. 'Do not engage in close range.' 'Sun "Gas Giant" Child' * Not even criminals are safe from these fucking degenerates.. * Gas Giant is an avid vaper, refusing to go even hours without it. At this point, we think the rest of the gang coked it up and made him addicted to the damn thing, since they seem to be the only ones supplying him any juice. That being said, vape isn't the only gas this guy outputs, seemingly loving any form of noxious odor, including being the chief supplier in turn for anything The Doctor uses, including mustard gas and gaseous rat poison. If chemical warfare is illegal, this man is a war criminal. 'Do not engage without a gas mask.'''